


Home

by jessi_08



Series: Home [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey, Finn, and Poe want nothing more than to be with their loved ones on Christmas. A misfortune on Jakku keeps this from being possible however. All three try their best to stay hopeful and make it home to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Rey knew what Christmas was, but she hadn’t had a Christmas since she was a child, before her family left. She guessed she could count the times that some of the locals would be kinder to her around this time, even giving her some of their rations as a Christmas gift, but they never felt like Christmas.

Now, however, facing her first Christmas with Finn and Poe, it felt even less like Christmas. Sure, she loved them, but that right there was her problem; she loved them and she wasn’t going to be with her loved ones again for Christmas. She moped her way through the base for days on end. Most thought it was her thinking about Han again, and yes, he was on her mind as the holiday came up. She couldn’t get the image of Ben and Han playing when Ben was a kid, laughing and enjoying his daddy time as they played with his new toys. The idea of Chewie holding the boy up as they decorated a tree together. The image of Leia reading him stories of Christmas time ‘til the youngster fell asleep. All of them tore her apart. She wanted those to be her memories, she wanted Han to hug her and tell her it would be alright. For him to take her under his wing like he said he would. 

Rey didn’t even realize she was about to run into someone till she was sitting on the ground, tears welling up in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” She whimpered from the ground, pulling her legs into her chest, trying not to cry. She didn’t dare look up at whoever it was she ran into. However a large fluffy paw was extended to her, she finally did look up and saw Chewie standing in front of her, concern written all over his face. She shook her head, refusing to be pulled up. Chewie instead of walking away sat down next to her. They stayed that way in the middle of one of the main roads for the base for a long time. Finally Rey sniffled and buried her face into Chewie’s shoulder, crying. Chewie wrapped his arms around her, patting the top of her head, attempting to calm her down. 

“I miss them Chewie,” she whispered. 

Leia had sent Finn and Poe on a trip to Jakku, Rey knew that going wasn’t in her best interest and decided to stay back at base. However, no one realized that Poe’s fighter would fail when they got to the desert planet and now they were stuck for the week ‘til their parts came in; meaning they’d miss Christmas. 

Chewie nodded his agreement before wrapping her in his arms and carrying her to a safer place for them to be. He ended up taking her into Leia’s office, setting her down on the couch the General had, he told Leia what was bothering the girl and Leia gave her a sympathetic look, before walking over to her.

“I know it’s hard. I’ve had too many Christmases spent alone and it’s no fun. You’ve already had your fair share for your age,” Leia said wrapping her arms around the young fighter. “I wish I could bring them home for you, but I can’t. The best I can do for you is offer to keep you busy. Whatever you want to do, I’ll make sure you can get your hands deep into it.” 

“I just want to be with them,” Rey said and Leia kissed her temple holding her again. 

Leia ended up putting Rey on mechanic duty. It kept the girl busy and using her brain so she wouldn’t have time to think about her missing partners. Leia kept an eye out on the girl even more than usual, even making sure that her other mechanics would inform her if Rey became too upset again. When Christmas Eve rolled around, however, she didn’t think far enough ahead to remember that this year the base would effectively be shut down. She walked into the hangar early in the morning to find Rey working alone over what she had previously called garbage, the Millennium Falcon. Leia sat back watching as Chewie and Rey worked on the ship, the young woman reminding Leia of a much younger Han and how deeply he cared for the old freighter.

“Anything I can help with?” Leia finally made her presence known, accidently causing Rey to jump. The young woman turned around to face her, sweat dripping from her grease stained face.

“Not really, we’re just trying to keep her in good running shape,” Rey explained pulling a wire down from where it hung off the ship. 

“Alright, don’t work too hard. It is Christmas Eve after all,” Leia reminded before walking toward an office that overlooked the hanger.

x-x-x

Poe glared at the trader, Unkar Plutt, as he again explained there was no possible way that the part the man was looking for would be in his inventory. He knew of Plutt and needless to say he was not a fan of the crooked junkboss. Plutt had swindled his girl out of many a meal when she had lived on this planet and was trying to scrape by. If Poe had his way he would bring charges up against the monster.

“I’m not asking if it’s in your inventory!” Poe shouted, aggravated. A gentle hand on his shoulder cut him off as Finn moved him to the side.

“What my friend here is trying to say is, we would really like permission to go look at that abandoned ship over there for the part we need. Yes, we understand it doesn’t run, that doesn’t mean the part isn’t good. It also isn’t your precious that you want to fix up, seeing as it was here last time I was on this planet,” Finn said strongly and the trader grumbled. “If this is a problem, I can always just ask General Organa to send her best record keepers here and they can make sure you are running this fine establishment as well as you claim to be.” The trader’s eyes went wide as he agreed to let them search the ship.

“I hate that you smooth talk,” Poe pouted as they walked over to the ship and Finn laughed.

“Well, I hate that we keep getting stuck on this horrible planet.”

“Trust me, I know how you feel. I can’t believe Rey grew up here,” Poe said looking around. They had heard the stories from the place, Rey loved her home planet and it had been hard to convince her to not go running back after Han’s death. Poe and Finn had spent many nights with her explaining that not only the resistance needed her there to help fight but the two of them wanted her there. Those nights were the first steps on the path to their relationship. 

“What does this thing look like again?” Finn asked as they climbed into the hunk of junk.

“You,” Poe popped his head back out to look at the young man. “Don’t touch anything,” He instructed and Finn gaped.

“I’ll have you know that I helped Rey fix the Falcon when the poisonous gas started pouring everywhere!”

“You couldn’t find the tape she and BB-8 were pointing at,” Poe said back and Finn huffed.

“I’m sorry I’m not mechanically savvy,” He scoffed.

“Mechanically savvy? Finn… I’m pretty sure if your helmets weren’t put on you from birth you’d have even put that on backwards,” Poe said popping back out, smirking. Finn’s jaw dropped.

“Why are you so mean?” He pouted and Poe leaned forward kissing him quickly.

“Because this is going to cheer you up,” He revealed the part in his hands. “We’re going to make it home for Christmas,” He grinned as Finn jumped excitedly. 

x-x-x

Rey sighed as she rolled over in bed, pulling the comforter over her shoulders once more. She wanted nothing more than to have Poe’s arms around her and Finn’s back nuzzled into her side. Instead, she was alone in the bed; cold; and worst of all, it was Christmas morning. She sniffled, trying to keep her tears at bay. Getting up, she pulled on fresh clothes and her boots before starting on her way toward the mess hall. The base was quiet for the morning though she had expected as much. Rey looked over to the hangar spotting the Falcon in it’s normal spot with its sign of ‘touch and die’ adorning the hull. She smiled, glad Leia hadn’t thrown a fit over the sign. 

“Incoming fighter!” A ground air patrolmen yelled rushing towards the runway as a few others started towards it as well. Rey sighed, wishing it was her fighter, her boys, coming home. She looked over toward the landing strip, spotting the fighter in the air. She squinted, trying to get a better look at it; it looked like Poe’s fighter. In her head, she quickly started running through who would be out today; everyone was grounded. The moment this realization hit her, Rey started running toward the strip. Sure enough, it was Poe and Finn, Poe doing a barrel roll before going in for his landing. Rey couldn’t help the smile plastered on her face. A patrolmen had to strong arm her from walking out onto the strip as the fighter landed. As soon as the door opened, however, Rey pushed past the man and ran toward her boys.

“Poe! Finn!” She yelled gaining their attention. They both turned toward her smiling, as she crashed into them.

“Rey!” They said excitedly. 

“God I missed you,” Rey said holding them both close.

“Merry Christmas Rey,” Poe said, kissing her.

“Merry Christmas Rey,” Finn grinned waiting for his turn to kiss her. 

“We got you a gift!” Poe said, wiggling like a little kid. He reached into the fighter pulling out her old fighter helmet. “BB-8 led us to your old place. We packed everything we found,” He explained as Finn grabbed a bag out. Rey smiled, tears welling up.

“Guys, you really are the best,” She said hugging them both again, hearing a shrill beep from behind her, she turned around kneeling down to BB-8. “Missed you too buddy,” she said, “thanks for the gift.”

“Come on guys! Christmas breakfast is on and General Organa will be pissed if we miss it,” A patrolmen called. Rey grabbed her boys’ hands and led them toward the mess hall, smiling the whole way. When they walked into the mess hall she looked up spotting Leia and grinned, the General giving her a thumbs up back.

x-x-x

Later that evening after a relaxing Christmas spent with just the three of them, they were all curled up in bed, exactly how Rey imagined when she woke up that morning. She snuggled back into Poe, pulling Finn with her. 

“Thank you for making it home guys,” She said softly.

“We wouldn’t miss our first Christmas together for the galaxy, Rey,” Poe said.

“Yeah, I wanted it to be special, but this is just as good,” Finn explained, and Rey realized it was Finn’s first real Christmas too. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, kissing the back of his neck.

“I love you both,” She said. “Merry Christmas,” She said once more, before allowing sleep to overtake her.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be part of a multi-fandom series, and it based off the two songs by Blake Shelton, Home and his Christmas duet with Michael Buble, Home. Both are good songs, hopefully this series comes out just as good. First time writing Star Wars and a f/m/m relationship, so I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
